nielsen_ratingsfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Network Keynotes: Renewals, Schedule Changes, Final Seasons, and More!
Written By: Nick LeMart March 16, 2015 ABC, CBS, FOX, and NBC all delivered their 2015-16 Keynotes this morning, and we're here to deliver the results of these eventful presentations. Keep reading for renewals, final season announcements, and schedule changes! Renewals (for Thursday!) : ABC *''Modern Family'': Renewed for 24-episode seventh and eighth seasons *''Wisteria Lane'': Renewed for 24-episode second, third, fourth, and fifth seasons *''Nashville'': Renewed for a 24-episode fourth season and a 22-episode fifth season : CBS *''The Big Bang Theory'': Renewed for a 22-episode ninth season and a final 24-episode tenth season *''2 Broke Girls'': Renewed for 24-episode fifth and sixth seasons and a final 13-episode seventh season *''Two and a Half Men'': Renewed for a final 26-episode thirteenth season *''Central Perk'': Renewed for a 22-episode second season : FOX *''New Girl'': Renewed for 22-episode fifth and sixth seasons *''The X Factor'': Renewed for 30-episode fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth seasons *''The Following'': Renewed for a final 24-episode fourth season : NBC *''Revolution'': Renewed for a 24-episode fourth season and a final 13-episode fifth season *''Chicago Fire'': Renewed for 24-episode fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons *''1600 Penn'': Renewed for a 22-episode third season and a 24-episode final fourth season Pickups : ABC *''Delaware Valley'': 13 episodes have been ordered : CBS *''Schmidt Enterprises'': 13 episodes have been ordered *''Penny's Palace'': 9 episodes have been ordered : FOX *''Sister Tales'': 22 episodes have been ordered : NBC *''Checker Street'': 13 episodes have been ordered Final Season Announcements : ABC *''Revenge'': Current fourth season will be the last; Special 2-hour series finale from 9-11 on 5/14 : NBC *''Parenthood'': Current fifth season will be the last; Series finale on 5/21 2015-16 Thursday Schedule Major Changes *'ABC: '''The alphabet network made some bold decisions, but they were strategically planned and should help keep them at the top of the ratings ladder. It had been widely speculated that ABC planned on building a Thursday comedy hour, but most thought they'd do it at 7pm. Instead they pushed ''Nashville to 10pm where it will be able to capitalize on Wisteria Lane, and shipped Wednesday legend Modern Family into the 8pm slot. The network intelligently put buzzy, compatible Delaware Valley in the 8:30 slot, where it should be able to gain an ample audience. As for the'' Revenge'' final season announcement, it was solely production-related; the ratings were still dominative, but the producers wanted to end the show on top after four seasons. *'CBS:' The Tiffany network did the most restructuring to their Thursday line-up, probably because they're sick of losing. Since CBS does the best with comedies on this night, they decided to expand to a third hour. A strategic plan to pull this off was set into place: take the three best shows and use them to anchor each hour of the night. Independent 2 Broke Girls has been pushed up to 8pm, where it will hopefully allow promising Central Perk to grow into a iconic program at 8:30. Two and a Half Men ''is airing its final season in its normal 9pm slot, where it will serve as a lead-in to its critically-raved spin-off, ''Schmidt Enterprises, which I assume CBS wants to eventually use as the 9pm anchor. The Big Bang Theory is moving to 10pm, where it will anchor a risky comedy hour and hopefully capitalize on the lower censorship. It will lead-in to its critically-bashed spin-off, Penny's Palace, which was given a reduced episode order due to poor reviews. *'FOX:' The coat hanger network finally expanded their Thursday night to three hours, and did away with the commerical power hour. Like many a network before it, FOX is making 8pm a comedy hour, with critical darling New Girl ''being shipped from its Tuesday home into the lead-out slot on Thursday. It will lead-in to compatible freshman ''Sister Tales. Big hit The X Factor is being moved to 9pm, where it will hope to benefit from stronger viewing levels and dominate. The Following will keep put at 10pm for its farewell season. *'NBC: '''The peacock network is keeping ''Revolution ''at 8pm; it's the only drama during that hour so it should fare positively in its fourth season. ''Chicago Fire, which has recently been NBC's top Thursday performer, is unsurprisingly being slid up to 9pm, where it will face off against the biggest shows on television. 1600 Penn, former Thursday megahit and current Friday powerhouse has earned a ticket back to Thursday, where it will anchor a 10pm comedy hour for NBC and lead-in to heavily-hyped freshman Checker Street.